hwoarangs love& jin secret
by kyamaie-sama
Summary: jin is a 19 year old virgin who just started college, after being saved by a handsome hwoarang, he was forced into a relationship that is turing him into a slave. but is hwoarang love for jin real or is it just lust.
1. Chapter 1

Kyamaie: ok I'm writing this story now! This is a hwoarang x Jin fic so don't get all pissy and get mad, because I like Jin as the uke and don't worry he will be all ukish and girly with no muscles what so ever, and hwoarang is the sexy bad boy god! I love me!

Nana: you….you disgust me, you are insane!

Kyamaie: I don't care all my ukes will be fucking girly and cute! So just deal with it or get thefuck out!

Nana: I was just saying *mumbles*

Kyamaie: no you weren't!

Warnings: uh ok, boyx boy, uh rape because I wouldn't be real if it wasn't, but come on who doesn't like rape? *silence* ooooook, rimming, dirty talk, hard core to the max and some other stuff!

Disclaimer: this belongs to Namco and some other crap, if I had Jin and hwoarang I would make hwoarang violate Jin every day!

It was raining, and Jin was currently looking out his window from his large room, it was dark, but it was lit by a lava lamp he bought from a store while he was in the city, he wasn't shopping he was just looking around. Jin was 19 years old, he was short with pale smooth skin and black hair along with his chocolate brown eyes, everyone says he got his mother's eyes along with her body figure, and he was a little disturbed about how everyone compared him to his mother. Her name was Jun and she died early and a car crash when jin was 6 years old, his dad was still here but he was a little depressed he never seemed happy about anything he never talked only grunted out answers and questions he was never close with his farther kazuya maybe because kazuya was never interested in getting to know jin,kinda like his grandfather heihachi who was stupid old man who treated his dad like crap but he gives everything and anything to jin, and jin don't even ask for anything it just happens, even at his age it seems heihachi made him an account and stuffed it with money that will last forever.

His grandpa was also the owner and founder of the mashima zaibastu Jin didn't exactly know what it was, but his grandfather told him it was about important business and fighting. Jin didn't like fighting, or violence, he couldn't understand anyone who would, you get hurt, and people sometimes die Jin would never understand, his uncle lee told him to stop being such a girl, and grow some balls. Jin blushed at the inappropriate words he said but stayed quiet.

Jin went to Tokyo international it was a private college he got into with his good grades and achievements, jin never had friends, maybe because he nobody would talk to him, or because he simply wouldn't talk to no one he didn't trust people they were sad and pathetic souls that needed peace, but they could never find it because they were trapped in this world with that's corrupted. That's why jin never went out it was not necessary because he didn't have things to do but get pampered and spoiled rotten. Actually he starts school tomorrow for the first time since graduation. He was a little scared because he couldn't tell what would happen, or if people would accept him, that's why he bought the lava lamp actually because it was calming and it was his favorite color blue he liked blue a lot. The rain continued to pound on his window, and he sighed as it was setting a nice mood, a relaxer if you will.

Jin turned in his king sized bed it was so huge and his room, lonely he didn't understand why he nedded such a large room, jin eyes felt heavy he looked at the clock and pulled the covers over his self and feel asleep.

Kazuya was by the door, and opened it a little before walking in, he sighed and sat on the bed next to jins sleeping body.

Jin…..today is your first day of college it seems so surreal that you grown up to be such a beautiful boy, I would say man, but that is a little creepy, and well man are not suppose to be beautiful, but you took after you mother, I miss her till this day jin, I haven't really been the best dad have i? I guess I let my stupid dads jugement of me get in my way of treating you better. I cant believe your 19?

You look like your 16 with your girly features your mother really ruined your life because guys are going to be chasing after you, I cant believe im saying this but sleep well princess, lord knows you live and get treated like one.

Kazuya left with out another word, and left to his room to also fall asleep.

Ring

Ring

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Jin woke up starlted, his sleepy brown eyes turned to the alarm, and turned it off, jin rubbed his eyes, and yawned before getting up and getting ready, he took a shower, and changed into his uniform, he brushed his teeth, jin walked to the mirror and looked at his self, he huffed out how girly he looked.

Jin walked down stairs, the maids greeted him, he smiled at them before sitting down ,and having breakfast, his dad was already at work so he ate alone, he was escorted into the limo to get dropped off, he looked out the window, and saw college students staring at the limo.

The guard let him out, and closed the door back Jin looked at the college it was huge! It looked like his house! He shyly walked past student who were chatting to one another, he looked around, they were some people staring at him strangely he kept his head down to avoid being talked too by anyone. He walked to the doors and walked in, he was stared at by so many people they started whispering and pointing at him there were also a couple of guys leering at him as if they wanted to eat him, he heard a whistle and a comment was thrown at him.

Hey baby why don't you come over here and talk to me!

Jin eyes screwed shut, and the blush staining his cheeks, he kept his head down, he hugged his books to his chest, but he was stopped by a guy who hand stopped right in front of him.

Come on baby I just want to talk to you?

n-no t-thank you I must be going

the guy got a little angry at being turned down.

Look here bitch im being nice you think you better than me just because you got in here by your rich grandpa!

Jin gasped and stepped back, he couldn't believe he was just called such a dirty name, he looked down and stepped back some more.

i-i do not wish to get into a fight, I got in this school b-because i-im a good student.

The guy glared at him, and raised his fist

You saying I didn't you bitch! He was about to strike jin until he was grabbed by the neck with the grip like iron, the guy gasped choking, and clawing desperately he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall where he screamed cause his back was now cracked.

Jin stepped back scared out his mind at what he just saw, and currently seeing. He gulped and stared at the man, he was wearing some jeans, and a leather vest which showed off such muscles such skin, it was so manly, jin felt his self blushing deeper, but he saw the mans hair as it was reddish orange like a strawberry of some sort, it was long and pulled back by some goggles.

He was not follower of rules and regulations

The guy sneered, and banged the guys head against the wall.

If you ever try to put your hands on him ever ill whoop your ass so bad that god wont even know what to do.

The man whispered it so low and dangerously it made everyone in the hall freeze with fear, it was like ice,with venom shooting out.

The guy nodded his head violently, and he was dropped where he wheezed for his life.

The man turned to him, and his honey colored eyes met jin scared ones, the man walked up to him, and jin was stepping back ,but was caught in srong arms.

Jins eyes widened and the blush that was there spread, the man looked down at jin with such fire such hunger it made jin look down, the man forced his face up and the mans lips crashed on his.

Jins eyes widened, and he felt a hand forced his head closer to deepen the kiss the blush grew intensely as a tongue forced its way in jin couldn't even make a sound it was like his breathe was taken, and tears started to role down his red cheeks, the tongue circled around his and jin gasped frightently.

The mans big hands grabbed his butt, making jins eyes widen, saliva ran down his chin. His hands were trapped in between them so he couldn't hold on to nothing, then the man pulled away.

Jin gasped, than cried out as his head was pulled back by his hair roughly, the blush still staining his cheeks his eyes were sparkled with unshed tears.

You are mine, so you better get use to it, and if you even think about saying no or running away ill find you. I claimed you.

h-hai

Everybody was frozen to their spots…..blood talon is interested in someone!

My name is hwoarang, enjoy it here princess.

Jin blushed, and just like that the guy was gone, jin looked down and picked up his books when he dropped them and held them to his chest, he didn't look up because he was sure everyone was staring at him.

He got his schedule so he made it to his first class, jin was thinking so much about what happened, a guy hit on him, almost got killed, he had his first kiss stolen by a guy that he guess was his boyfriend now.

i-i thought this was a private school who knew they let scary people in;jin said lowly.

The bell finally rang, and jin was walking out the class room his head down, it said he had three free periods, he looked and saw him, he was standing there looking at jin with hungry eyes.

Jin blushed, and looked down as he walked up to hwoarang with shy steps.

Look at me

Jin looked at hwoarang and his blush deepened, hwoarang had his hands in his pockets, and was just staring at jin, jin just looked anywhere but at hwoarang he tried his best, but he couldn't it was too much.

I said look at me

Jin looked at him, and hwoarang was right in his face, jin blushed at being studied so hard by a person, he was never looked at in such a way before.

Hwoarang took his hand, and walked off leading jin to nowhere in particular, jin was trying to keep up with hwoarangs long strides, he seemed tense, and he was glaring at people who stepped out of his way. Jin was tooken into a classroom in the bottom of the school. It was deserted, and empty with a few chairs and book piled up, and a large desk by the chalk board.

Hwoarang looked at him, and decided to say something.

Take off your clothes.

Jin stepped back his eyes widened , and he held on to his shirt tightly backing up some more. He couldn't believe it he just was about to get beat up for refusing things like this earlier, and the guy who saved him, well boyfriend already wanted t-

Jin kazama

Jin looked at hwoarang, and gulped; y-you know me?

Hwoarang stared, than sighed; yeah I know you.

Your granfarther runs mashima zaibastu and you dad is kazuya who works under him? And also you are seen around the city…._shopping._

Jin blushed, and looked away; w-why do I have to take off my clothes?

Im going to fuck you

Jin backed against the wall, he shook his head side to side, the tears running down his face; i-I don't want too.

Hwoarang seemed to have enough and grabbed jin and toss him on the desk. Jin cried out then stayed still as he feared that he would get hurt.

Hwoarang looked at him and licked his lips, and unbuttoned jins shirt, he let it slipped to jins arms, and stared at jins panting chest, he bent over and licked a nipple while pinching the other nipple.

Ahh! N-no! s-stop it!

Jin teared, and turned his head to the side. He wanted to scream but he feared his life too much too scream.

Hwoarang smirked; if you scream they wont here sweet face

Jin trembled, and tried to stop hwoarang from taking his pants off; n-no! no please stop!

Look at you, you look like a 14 year old I cant believe your 19.

The pants along with his boxers were snatched off of him, he covered his self blushing deeply; d-do not look at me!

Look at you your so fucking hot, just your shirt and tennie shoes on,looking so fuckable. I remember when I first laid eyes on you 5 years ago. You were sitting with your dad at a table in the hotel, you looked so beautiful all innocent and tempting, with that fucking face.

Jin gasped, and turned his head out of embarrassement, blushing like a tomatoe.

Your such a beautiful virgin, so sweet and untouched, so soft I want to break this innonce and make you mine jin.

Jin legs were forced apart, and his ass was in the air, his thighs were spread apart. Jin eyes watered, and he gasped as he saw hwoarang bend down.

No! no! n-no don't! that's embarrass-

Ahhhh! Haah! Jins back arched, and his face was turned to the side his toes curled, hwaorangs tongue was in jins butt!

Noo! Don't!, take it out please! Jin face burned with embarrassement his most private part was touched so intimately, so nasty he felt so dirty, but his legs trembled, and so did his body.

Hwoarangs tongue dived in and out harshly, licking, and sucking the pink hole with vigor going deeper, hearing jin cry, and sob. Hwoarang pulled back and saw the hole twitch and it was slow wet, gaping, and stretched from hwoarangs tongue.

Jin trembled, he was panting, and his hair has stuck to his face, his eyes half lidded sparkling with tears. Not to mention the saliva that dripped out his mouth.

p-please s-stop I do not want i-it.

Hwoarang ignored him, and didn't bother taking off his clothes, he climbed on the desk and unzipped his pants his hard dick popped out.

Jin watched it popped out, he blushed, and wiggled to getaway but hwoarang had a strong unbreakable grasp on him.

Your such a slut? You sit here and tell me you don't want it but your dick is as hard as mine, and not to mention your asshole is so wet baby; all wet for me to fuck.

No! t-that's not true y-you are lying!

Hwoarang smirked, he rubbed his dick that was slick with precum on jin butt, watching jin blush, and turn away shouting for him to stop.

Hwoarang pushed at jin hole

No! Don't! jins arms grabbed hwoarangs cock, and struggled for it to not slip in. his legs trembled as hwoarang pushed in.

Please no! Please no! It hurts so much! Ahhhhhh!

Jins body arched painfully, as hwoarang pushed in as far as he could go. His pelvis hitting jins soft round ass, he pushed jins legs apart, and held them by on either side of his head. His dick was squeezed painfully.

Goooood; you feel so fucking good jin just like I dreamed you would for all these years baby; ugh that right make daddy feel good baby.

Jin eyes were closed tight from the pain, it hurt so much his tears dropped harder than before, his body was clinched painfully, it was so hard and big inside of him he felt himself tear at the intrusion.

Hwoarang started to move, making jin scream out painfully his trembling hands went to hwoarangs strong chest to grab something from the pain.

Oh my god baby you feel so fucking good your so tight so wet, hwoarang kissed jin,his tongue playing with jins shy one as he was fucked like a dog in heat jin felt his legs being spread wide apart, he cried out when hwoarang hit a spot in him that made jin cum a little.

n-no stop i-it! Hwoarang please!

You feel that baby? It feels good right you little slut! Your my slut my whore my jin! Your mine!

Jin was squished between hwoarang, and the desk as hwoarang dropped his body on jin, and his thrust got so animalistic he hit the prostate everytime with such roughness it was bruised to the point of jins body twitching his toes curling along with his eyes crossing as his mouth hung open and screams.

Fuuuuck im coming! Hwoarang pulled jins ass up and jin was on his shoulders basically while his legs dropped on either side of his head, jin was now dripping cum, and hwoarang chuckled breathlessly, and plowed into jin with earnest.

Oh fuck here it come!

No!

Hwoarang pushed so hard so deep it struck jins prostate with force bring his release, hwoarang groaned, and watched as his cum seeped out jins hole running down his balls then dick,then sliding down his chest falling a little inti his mouth then dripping down his face.

Jin was still coming and it was so hot because his eyes seemed to cross while his tongue hung out his mouth, it seems like hwoarang fucked jin so raw, that jin was such a wanton slut.

Look at his fucking face.

Kyamaie: *shyly looks at audience* i-I hope you liked the first chapter everybody, this isn't my first story but I didn't want to seem well…..you know.

t.t: I personally think you should be known as chain la whip because you are a pervert!*holds bloody nose*

Kyamaie: i….well just wanted to do a hwo x jin and yes its going to be sex in every chapter just for perverts out there like me! Don't kill me if some of you review I wish to not cry again!

t.t: *mumbles* chain la whip

just for the record my best friend t.t really does call me chain la whip for reasons unknown…*looks from side to side* reasons unknown

review


	2. Chapter 2

Kyamaie: yes the second chapter my life is on a role man!

Bobby: why are you so perverted you quiet shy ones are real freaky!

Kyamaie: don't be mad because im sexually mature in my mind

t.t: like I said chain la whip

sasuke : you really are a pervert kyamaie?

Naruto: yea kya-chan you make Kakashi and jariya look like angels, even orochimaru is more innocent than you?

Yami: I agree

Kyamaie: oh my god! Where you come from! And you guys are not even in this story you nymphs!

jin sat in the cafeteria , looking at his food that was left untouched. Jin was so tired, he was aching all over his butt was so sore so painful he couldn't walk right. His legs would take him to the side every time he would start walking. Jin felt so ashamed so used so sluttish. His blush wouldn't leave; his hands still shook along with his legs he couldn't stop so jin let the tears fall down his face.

Hwoarang after he pounded jin into the table sat there and looked at him as jin was breathing heavily the tears wouldn't stop along with the shakes he had after. Jin refused to look at hwoarang his eyes were wide and frightful. He couldn't believe what happened he never in million years he would have been raped like an animal.

Hwoarang eyes were huge, he felt so sated after taking all this pent up sexual frustration. He never thought that seeing Jin again would fire such desire in him. The first time he seen jin he wanted to have the boy, he was so beautiful so innocent he wanted this boy to be his and forever. For he can make love to him, and hear him say his name while being tooken with such passion. Than seeing the boy again at his college just flared his desire he couldn't wait seeing him so shy and innocent made him harder than never before.

_Jin is mine!_

Hwoarang kissed jin and hearing jin make little innocent sounds, and hwoarang kissed his neck before getting off the table. He helped put jin clothes on, and smirked as jin cried out at how hwoarang lifted his legs to put his boxers, and pants on. Hwoarang picked jin up. Holding him tight against his hard chest. Jin was trapped in the strong, but warm embrace that jin whimpered a little.

You are mine jin, do not deny me because it's useless, and if you try to go behind my back with another you will see that person die before your eyes, because I'm not scared of killing someone to get to you.

The cold hard glare sent ice down his spine, Jin did not speak nor did he refuse hwoarang he just blushed and turned his head. He felt the tears prickle his brown eyes and he sobbed a little as hwoarang kissed him forcefully than just like that he was gone.

Jin closed his bento,and got up to go to his next class; he felt a little scared that hwoarang was going to pop up somewhere, but hwoarang wouldn't hurt him well he wouldn't beat on him. He sobbed as the pain shot up his spine, he stopped and went to the bathroom to apply some Vaseline to his sore rectum, and he kept a jar in his bag just for occasions like his legs or his arms.

He limped to his class, dealt with it until he got home.

Jin walked to the limo as the driver held the door open for him, he sighed lowly as his sore butt felt the softness of the soft car seat he layed down on his side, and enjoyed the ride home not in pain.

Jin walked through the door, and greeted his dad who was talking to his uncle lee who smiled as jin walked towards them.

Hey they there sweet one any guys hit on you today?

Jin gasped than looked down and ran upstairs flying past lee a huge blush stained his cheeks, he slammed the doors to his room and flopped on his bed and covered his face.

There was knock on his door, and a baritone voice filled his room.

Jin?

Jin what is the matter did lee hurt your feelings, because I can go down their and kick his-

A shy no was mumbled in the pillow, jin turned his face, the blush was so huge that kazuya eyes widened to dinner plates he walked to jin and sat on the bed.

I know I suck at stuff like this but, d-did you meet someone today.

Jin teared and hid his face in his pillow; kazuya gasped and couldn't believe what he saw his son face was as red as a tomato.

i-i wish to not talk about it father.

Kazuya nodded and rubbed his neck and coughed a little than looked away; y-you know jin i-I love you and if there is a problem you can tell me I won't get mad your my son so if you have a problem at school please let me know.

_What, what can I possibly tell you father that I was raped, and claimed like a dog in a classroom and the guy will not let me leave him? Jin thought._

Kazuya left without another word, Jin just laid there and thought about what hwoarang had done to him, jin blushed as he remembered how hwoarang had licked such private parts, parts that shouldn't be licked on, or the talking the way hwoarang had talked such filthy words to him making his face heat up. The kisses were so passionate yet forceful and his body was twisted in positions that he didn't even know he could do.

Jin gasped as he felt his…..private part tingling and growing.

Jin blushed, and turned his face as he realized he was getting…_hard._

The tears came back at full force, he didn't understand how this was happening was he actually liking how he was taken so harshly roughed up and pounded into without mercy, how hwoarang used him and abused in such a way.

Jin shyly put his hand in his pants; his arms shook and cried out as he finally wrapped his hand around his dick. A fist came to his mouth and the blush was deepening as he stroked his self. Jin never masturbated before, and doing it because he imagined of being tooken in such a way by hwoarang made him hard.

Jin stoked his self softly imaging hwoarang touching him, jin turned on his back and arched as he sroked faster, lifting his shirt up and pinching his nipple, blushing while he panted harshly. His hair sticking to his face as he turned his head to the side shaking his head back; and forth.

Noooooo I don't want it hwoarang!

He cried out pushing his face into the pillow as he came hard arching off the bed, he jerked a couple of times, and sagged on the bed breathing heavily. He couldn't stop crying. He sobbed and ran to the bathroom and cleaned his self up.

Hwoarang was at his apartment sitting on the couch, he was lounging in just his sweat pants hands in his pants as the other hand was behind his head.

Damn I want to fuck him again

Hwoarang couldn't get jin out his head, the fucking princess was so tight but that's because he was a virgin, just so sweet his face was so innocent the blushes were a huge turn along and him telling him to stop just made him want jin more. His remembered jin as he fucked in positions that had jin squealing the boy was flexable he can tell just how he stretched. And the noises and screams were so fucking hot how jin couldn't look at him as he fucked him was so adorable, and when he came was so beautiful.

Fuck im turning into a fucking pervert rapist!

Hwoarang didn't need to masturbate when he had jin and his adorable ass to fuck. Hwoarang smirked in decided to go visit his love for a go.

Kazuya was talking to his dad heihachi about work, when suddenly he asked about jins first day of college as a freshman.

Kazuya sighed; and looked upstairs he never said anything, but im thinking he met a guy?

Heihachi turned green, and sat up; bet no one be trying to have sexual intercourse with jin or ill skin them alive!

Kazuya sighed; and told his dad to sit down.

Why is it that you treat me like crap, but treat jin like a royal princess he is 19 father.

I do not treat you like crap I treat you like a man. Like my dad treated me! The only reason I treat jin like that because he is like jun, too fucking innocent too fragile too…..jun! have you seen him lately kazuya he is too adorable too be treated with roughness!

Kazuya raised his eyebrow; and?

Heihachi looked around, and sighed and mumbled; and maybe because I like spoiling him.

Kazuya chuckled a little, and looked as a maid told him a young man came too see jin.

Heihachi glared, and got up to follow kazuya as they went into the foyer to greet the man who dares to want to jin.

His eyes widened at who he saw at the door

Blood talon! Heihachi yelled; looked taken back by the man, thee blood talon was actually pursuing jin, this man have lost his mind!

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at the old man.

y-you little bastard! How dare you show your Korean ass here, you win all those fucking tournaments! And now you want my grandson!

Kazuya looked a little amazed, he thought hwoarang hated the mashima, but jin is a kazama so that explains a little?

Hwoarang looked calm; may I come in or are you too great to even let me stand on your front porch.

Kazuya let him in, while dragging his father away from the door.

The maids blushed at seeing the gorgeous man so close and personal they squealed and jumped as heihachi yelled them to get back to work.

Hwoarang sat at the table while the two other man stared at him, his eyes shifted to look at jin who looked from the third step, on being seen jin ran back to his room and closed the door.

So what you want with my son blood talon?

Hwoarang shrugged; I want your son for many things?

Heihachi opened his mouth to say something, but kazuya stopped him.

What kinds of things?

You know the usual; taking him out, spending time, going places maybe ill fu-

Alright! That's enough mr hwoarang, you better not do anything out of the way to hurt jin because ill break your body like cardboard if you do anything and I mean it.

_It really doesn't matter because I fucked jins hot ass to the point of breaking him anyway; hwoarang thought slyly._

y-you may go see him, the last door on the left no funny business! Kazuya yelled.

Kazuya-

Damn it dad jin is 19 let it go jin will let us know if something happens!

Jin sat on his bed, he was fiddling with his pants he was nervous he couldn't move and his face was on fire he couldn't believe that hwoarang actually came here, and not being scared of getting told on and put in jail or killed by his dad, and grandfather.

Or maybe he knew jin wouldn't tell.

The door suddenly opened, and hwoarang appeared in the door he closed and locked the door before walking up to jin who was about to bolt to the door, but he was stopped, and thrown on the bed.

Jin laid there his face was in the covers the tears returned he felt hwoarang climb on him and opened his legs as he sat in between them, he turned jin head to the side by his hair and hearing jin cry out.

Where you going baby you not going to greet your boyfriend?

Jin blushed, and felt hwoarang grind against his ass , jin gasped and blushed looking embarrassed about being grinded into.

Please n-no i-I don't want it

Hwoarang chuckled, and smirked; as if baby I bet your hard, and plus you miss my big cock fucking you like the cute slut you are.

Jin eyes widened; i-im not a s-slut stop saying that

Hwoarang licked his neck, and pinched his nipples seeing how jin eyes shut, and his mouth opened as he started to pant cutely while shaking his head no.

No no no p-please not here my fath-

Hwoarang snatched off jins pants off, and licked his lips at seeing the round ass it was so round just perfect juicy good enough to eat.

Hwoarang pulled jins ass up in the air, and spread those long legs also spreading his ass cheeks, hwoarang gazed at his hole and watched it twitch in anticipation, and got off the bed while still licking his lips.

Jin turned around blushing with the tears still running down his cheeks.

Hwoarang smirked; I want you to touch yourself jin? Play with yourself makes me want you.

Jin gasped; n-no! i-I won't d-do i-it! That is embarrassing!

Hwoarang walked up, and slapped both hands on jin sensitive ass, while taking in pleasure in hearing jin cry out.

No! Please stop! I-

Hwoarang licked and sucked on jins asshole, and jin cried out his hand reached back and tried to cover up his butthole tears streaming down his blushing face.

Oh hwoarang please stop n-no more

Hwoarang pulled back smirking; your hole is so wet and ready to be fucked. Is that what you want slut you wanna get fucked that's why you wont do it because you want my hard cock in your slutty ass!

No! no! stop it!

Youll do it baby because you want too

Jin eyes were half lidded filled with tears the blush was spreading, he looked away and started to circle his ass with shyness and embarrassment and panted; i-I cant hwoarang.

Tell me you want it baby; tell me you my cock?

Hwoarang has already unzipped his pants his dick sticking out as he stroked it licking his lips while watching jin fondle himself.

Jin turned his head blushing; i-I w-want y-your cock.

What was that baby?

i-i w-want your c-cock.

Hwoarang growled and didn't wait he just pushed in jins twitching body all the way into the hilt right into his prostate.

Jin cried out, and he collapsed in the pillow, and he continued to yell as hwoarang pounded into him with no mercy. Jin trembled with every thrust his back arching as his prostate was hit with force.

No! I cant take it hwoarang please stop it hurts a l-ahhhhhhhh!

Hwoarang flipped him over, and grabbed his legs pulled them over his shoulder, and thrusted in.

Good you feel so good! How the hell do you stay so damn tight every time I fuck you!. Your fuck hole should be tore open baby.

Jins head flew back as hwoarangs thrust got more rougher his arms flew to hwoarangs chest and grabbed with pain; h-hwo please s-slow down!

Hwoarang kissed him forcefully, and licked jins chin as he went faster actually hearing the bed creak and the head board bang against the wall.

Jin screamed hwoarangs name over and over again his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he felt hwoarang grab the head board and thrust harder groaning at jins face at the expression he saw on there.

Come on slut! Tell me to cum inside!

Jin blushed and turned his head, and whispered; p-please cum inside of me.

Hwoarang thrusted 3 more times before coating jins inside with cum.

Jin cried out and limply laid there breathing heavily his hands shook with ferocity.

His eyes widened as hwoarang laid beside him chuckling; seems im not satisfied baby your going to have ride me because im too tired to do all the work. Come on I want to see you ride my cock with your beautiful self?

i-i cant i-im hurting I cant get up. please I cant go another round.

Jin either you do it or ill open that door in let your dad and grandfather see you like this all spread out and slutty.

p-please no don't do it.

Than ride my cock

Jin struggled up, but got up pain shooting up his back and butt, he sat on hwoarang panting heavily, and put both hands on hwoarangs chest as he lifted up, and hwoarang grabbed his hips and pulled him down on his cock.

Jin cried out painfully; ow! T-that h-hurts hwo

Hwoarang ignored him and pulled jins hips up and down harshly for a few minutes before he ordered jin to do it himself.

Hwoarang knew deep down inside he was hurting jin and causing him great pain and treating him like a hoe, but being intimate with jin just felt so good he found himself captivated by him everything about him was a turn on. And if jin didn't realize it but jin enjoyed being roughed up, and fucked like an animal and it seems like jin would've said something if he didn't want it. Jin was turned on by being treated like a slut. And even know he was drooling and the blushes on his face were a giveaway. His cock was hard and dripping and also jin was riding his cock to oblivion screaming out his name over and over.

The slut

Oh oh oh oh m-my I found my spot! H-hwo make it stop!

Jin thew his head back and his thrusts got deeper and shorter, hwoarang knew that jin must be about to climax because his blush is redder along with his struggling body.

That's it baby fuck your hole; hwoarang whispered.

Jin yelled out; no no no no no

Jins body stiffened as he climaxed hard his body shaking and jerking out of control, his cum shooting out on hwoarangs and his chest. Hwoarang came also and grabbed jins ass as he came inside he slapped it a little and licked his lips and watched jin pass out on top of him.

That's it baby good job.

Kazuya couldn't hear a thing in jins room and kinda got worried. What if jin is scared and being manipulated into doing things with him!

But jin would say if stuff like that was happening to him. God kazuya was a failure at being a dad.

Heihachi was trying to get hwoarang possibly killed or at least beat up, but he knew something like that wont happen because hwoarang wants jin and he is quite sure if hwoarang were to leave he would take jin with him.

Kyamaie: omg! Jin is turning into a hwoarang slut! Can you believe it! And of course their occ! That's because jin is super cute uke and hwo is a bad ass seme who wants to bang jin every sec

Nana: i-I im so confused and a little traumatized by this

Kyamaie: im a little turned on with my self, shoot I wish I was hwoarang I would break jin off!

Jin: *stares at kyamaie*

Kyamaie: o-o

Nana: hwoarang is going to kick your ass!

Review and be gentle im still learning


	3. Chapter 3

Kyamaie: the third chapter I really don't know why I'm continuing this, I mean it's kind of like a pwp but with a little plot.

Heihachi: you crazy pervy woman! My jin has been made into a slut! The dishonor, the-

Kyamaie: but look at this, jin is hwoarangs slut so jin really isn't a slut, he's just a hwoarang….slut?

Kazuya: I will kill you

Heihachi walked upstairs ready to burst open the doors when kazuya rushed at him, and pulled him back pushing him back down stairs.

"Father! Will you stop! You can't do anything, because jin hasn't said anything yet so you can't just barge in there. Jin will probably won't talk to if you do such a thing!"

"But-you saw how scared jin looked when he saw hwoarang! It was like a silent cry for help"!

Kazuya shook his head, and sat down while ignoring his fathers over acting imagination.

_If jin wants help he would tell…..won't he?_

Jin lay on top of hwoarang, and squeaked every time hwoarang would kiss his neck. Jin woke up 20 minutes ago, and couldn't help but cry at the activities that happened it was as if hwoarang was turning him into a play toy that he surly will throw away once he was done with him. Jin thought back to when hwoarang first told him to be his boyfriend. Jin didn't know that hwoarang would violate him at every turn making him feel even sluttier than he already felt. He doubted that hwoarang even likes jin at all just a boy to fuck and get off anytime he wanted.

" why do you do this to me hwoarang, what am I really to you".

Hwoarang stared at jin, and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes as they shed tears.

" I made it clear, I want you, and I will always want you so don't think that this is just a couple of good fucks, because im keeping your ass as long as I can".

Jin blushed, and looked away from hwoarangs hungry eyes, and gasped as a big strong hand grabbed his ass, and squeezed.

"Look at me jin"

Jin turned back shyly. The blush was so red it looked like a tomato. And hwoarang got turned on but decided to let jin rest a while before fucking his ass open.

Jin sighed, and was rolled right under hwoarang who passionately kissed him bringing up one of jin legs and kissing it. Jin blushed and turned biting his fist, hwoarang continued kissing his leg until he got to his inner thigh and sucked and smirked as he heard jin squeal.

He pulled back and got up smirking at the flushed state of his boyfriend, taking in his red cheeks, his swollen red lips, the glossy eyes, he was spread across the deep red silk covers so seductively his beautiful pale body contrasted with the cover looking wanton.

"You're lucky I'm giving you time to rest or I would be on top you, fucking you like crazy"; hwoarang said huskily.

Jin blushed, and turned his head again (_why do I always turn my head when I blush! It makes him hornier than he is already if he really is giving me rest, he would be on top of me right know doing naughty things to me)._

Jin looked to see hwoarang holding out his hand to him a sexy smirk on his handsome face. Jin took the offered hand, and got up looking confused.

"I want to take a shower with you if that's ok with you"? ; Hwoarang smirked.

Jin blushed, and nodded shyly, he squeaked from being picked up bridal style as hwoarang walked them to the bathroom. Jin was so red it was like all the blood occupied his face, hwoarang ran the shower he turned to jin who looked shy.

"Why are you so shy you seen my cock already, and plus we already fucked twice, shouldn't you be over it jin"?

Jin blushed;" i-I just think being in the shower together is like kind of…..well….what lovers do".

Hwoarang chuckled;" of course baby because we are lovers, boyfriends; and if your father doesn't kill me ill make you my cute little wife".

"I-i-im not a girl"! Jin gasped at yelling and backed away as hwoarang stepped forward.

"i-im s-sorry hwoarang I didn't mean to yell"; jin didn't look up.

Hwoarang lifted his chin, and smirked;" I know you're not a girl doesn't mean I can't treat you like one".

Jin blushed, and he was pushed into the wall of the large bathroom.

Hwoarang kissed him pushing his tongue in forcing jins mouth wide open so there was no way he could close it, the saliva dripped down jins chin he whimpered and gasped out air as they separated. Jin eyes were half lidded filled with unshed tears his lips were swollen along with the most adorable blush.

Your so beautiful jin, even after the years I never saw back when you use to go to the zaibastu with you grandfather, how innocent childlike you were, filling my nose with that sinful sent of yours and looking at how incredibly delectable you grown.

Jin blushed, but kept his eyes on hwoarangs.

"I believe you would looked sexy in a dress, welcoming me home with your sweet smile, sexy eyes, and your desirable body your too much too stand you make me so hot with the way you look, I cant help but to take you every time I see you jin. You would make a wonderful wife".

Jin gulped, and blushed at those words hearing hwoarang talk to him like this was so much. Jin wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the dreamy eyes hwoarang made at him.

"You….don't recognize who I am"?

"y-your hwoarang right"?

"I know you know but do you _really_ know me"?

Jin looked puzzled, and didn't understand what hwoarang was going on about.

"When you were 14 your dad use to take you to the mashima zaibastu, and you use to look and watch me fight with your dad".

Jin turned his head to the side adorably and blinked.

_(He so fucking beautiful. God I'm going to take him and the shower the fucking tease!)_

"Im the blood talon jin, the guy who fights your father a lot"?

Jin stared at hwoarang for a long time, before going all the way back to when he was 14 years old.

_Jin looked at his father as he fought with the many people in the ring. His dad was a cool fighter ducking and dodging attacks like its just natural. Jin always new his dad was a little extreme when it came to fighting. Kazuya said that its in mashima blood the will to win is an heredity._

_Go dad!_

_Kazuya smirked at his son before planting an upper cut to a guy who later on fell to the ground not getting back up. Jin whooped and clapped as heihachi nodded while walking away to handle quick business, kazuya walked over to his son and patted his head as jin smiled at him._

"_Hey dad you think I can fight like that!", jin yelled hopefully to his dad with big wide brown eyes._

_Kazuya smirked than looked up, and sighed._

"_Like hell! My adorable grandson will not be getting in the dirt fighting with these….these heathens he will go to college be successful like his grandfather and be ever pampered", heihachi yelled patting jin on his head. "Besides he will probably get molested by these savages and-"._

" _dad jin is a boy he has to learn to fight and take care of his self to fight off molesters he is not a girl you know your being to overprotective", kazuya said._

_Heihachi glared at kazuya than turned away, while smirking "we'll see"._

_Jin looked between his father and grandfather blinking before he was tooken out his stupor by a motorcycle roaring in the background. Jin saw how the man pulled up and got off he turned around and jin felt his cheeks heat up along with his eyes widening. His long shoulder length hair was a firery red his eyes a deep green he was built like a military man he was dressed like a bad boy with attitude in all._

_He walked up to jin and just stared at him like a crazy person. He looked like he wanted to say something but just looked at kazuya._

"_mashima"_

"_blood talon"_

_They said nothing else than walked into the ring and started to fight right after hwoarang bowed quickly and took his stance kazuya just unfolded his arms with that arrogant smile than they begun._

_Jin never saw so many kicks they were so much it looked like it hurt they stretched so far and wide like flexable people jin was enchanted by him and couldn't take his eyes off of him._

_Kazuya and hwoarang were both still standing, hwoarang looked at jin and smirked while jin blushed and turned his head before being led away by his grandpa._

_Hwoarang never saw boy who is so…adorable extremely cute to the fucking MAX! he was so short do pale but glowing his skin looked silky smooth his eyes were like a warm caramel chocolate along with his sexy lips and his body looked amazing so got damn innocent…..too innocent hwoarang never felt this way about ANYONE especially guys hwoarang never checked out a guy in his life, but this boy was too hot too pass up._

_After that meeting jin kept coming back as to look at hwoarang fight and as time went by heihachi had enough of hwoarang, and stopped letting jin come to the arena. And they never saw each other again._

_(Blood talon)_

Jin gasped and looked at hwoarang with wide eyes he looked at him closely before saying. "I always…..w-wanted to tell you how…h-hot you are…. And I like how you fight".

Hwoarang groaned and pushed Jin into the shower were he kissed and licked all over him than pulled back and smirked; "put your hands on the wall".

Jin put his hands on the wall and jutted his ass out while looking over his shoulder very shyly he whispered "like this".

Hwoarang licked his lips and he rubbed his big hand down jins back to land on his round behind he felt it quiver under his touch and he knew jin was blushing at being so exposed. He circled the hole than pushed it in without warning.

"yaiiiii! Itai that h-hurt"; Jin yelled his eyes tearing up along with his blush.

Hwoarang smirked; "I couldn't help it baby your ass was so inviting".

Jin pushed his face into the wall to hide his ashamed face, he felt hwoarang stroke that part in him and his body jerked along with a scream. Hwoarang chuckled and put pressure on the spot and stroked it harder watching Jin scream and struggle on shaking legs.

"Oh! N-no oh please stop it's too much"

Hwoarang brought his finger up lifting Jin on his trembling toes his hands turned into trembling fist. Hwoarang was panting his dick was so fucking hard he knew he was going to burst if he didn't fuck jin right now.

"Tell me it feels good Jin"

Jin blushed deeply and teared up at the abuse and naughty language hwoarang was talking. Hwoarang pushed deeper. "Tell me it feels good".

Jin cried out and whispered very shakily. "i-I l-like it".

Hwoarang pulled his finger out and sat on his knees and started to lick all over jins ass. He breached his hole with no mercy going as far as his tongue would let him. Jin body struggled and spasmed and it seemed he was pushing back to get it deeper. Hwoarang pulled back to see the saliva drip down.

He sat up and pulled jins hair and gave his ass a hard slap.

"ow!"

Hwoarang pushed in all the way to jins prostate and stroked it hard that jin came with a scream his dick shooting ribbons of cum his body went limp but hwoarang held him up by his tremendous thrusting jin still screaming and his hair was pulled back and hwoarang met him in a sloppy passionate kiss as he fucked jins limp body.

" fuck jin you have such an amazing ass pulling and grabbing my dick so wonderfully".

Jin blushed his shameful embarrassment hwoarang cock felt so good in him it was big, and hot it also felt hard fucking that spot inside him that brings him so much pleasure it actually hurt.

" i-I cant take it anymore hwoarang"; jin screamed.

Hwoarang went faster and tightened his fist in jins wet hair. "you will take everything I give you. You slut because you want it"; hwoarang growled.

Jin felt tears slide down his cheeks in streams he felt like he will pass out.

" I want to see your face when I cum"; hwoarang panted out.

Hwoarang pulled jin down and laid him on his back, and got in between his shaky legs holding his thighs apart with a strong grip and pushed back in groaning at jins blushing and teary face his hips were grabbed than hwoarang pounded him into the tub he felt his balls tighten and he came again screaming while hwoarang came after biting into his neck. Jin felt the hot cum fill him and he passed out.

Hwoarang panted and turned off the shower. He wiped the hair out his face he smiled at jin in his spent body. " fuck that was the best orgasm ever".

Kyamaie: yeah that was extremely hot, and who ever comment and say otherwise shall be thrown to the kracken.

Heihachi: o.o

Kazuya: have I told you how im going to kill you?


End file.
